Flower Petals Memory Fragments
by frooker-scene
Summary: Itachi was captured and returned to Konoha. Tsunade using a mind altering jutsu erased Itachi's memories of being a missing nin and made him Sakura's overprotective boyfriend! What would happen when he gets his memory back? Would he leave her or stay?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: This is my story, I did not steal this from someone. Blacksheep18 and I are the SAME person. I just HAD to get over my past self and start anew.

**Chapter one: My Itachi-kun**

At the age of 18, Haruno Sakura had grown into a very talented medic-nin and had concentrated on training instead of Sasuke who is now under Orochimaru's control. She had been devastated by losing a teammate but she soon stood up and faced her life as a ninja of Konoha. She had also grown into a very fine woman. Her hair grew long along the years, her eyes was still the same soft, sea-foam green with the same amount of purity and innocence that had stayed with her since childhood. Everything about her screams perfection to everyone's eyes. But She never notices, her goal this time was to be a great medic-nin just like her mentor; The Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade.

Everyone in Konoha wanted her. They asked her out for a simple date, some offered to walk her home, but she always declined. All except Naruto. At first they thought Sakura and Naruto would end up together but a shy Hyuuga heiress came into view and seemed to snag Naruto away from Sakura.

Sakura was disappointed that Naruto didn't have much time to hang out with her because of Hinata but was happy he finally did learn to love something real and living. Something that isn't ramen.

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha thinking about how her life turned to bad to somewhat nice. She looked up and saw nothing but blue. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and with a couple of hand seals disappeared.

Kakashi was sitting under a sakura tree reading his book with seriousness embedded in his visible eye. A smoke appeared beside him and he didn't even need to look to see who it was.

"Kakashi let's spar I'm bored!" Sakura said while crouching down to see her former teacher's eye to see his response.

"…" Kakashi didn't even take his eyes off his book and was obviously putting all his concentration on his book and not to his former student who was beside him.

"KAKASHI!!!!" Sakura screamed, snatching the book away from Kakashi who had a crestfallen expression on his face.

"Sakura what is it? You know I'm a busy person" was Kakashi's reply while he scratch his hair and stretch.

"spar" was what she just said

"why not look for your boyfriend? He would get mad at me when he sees us sparring again" Kakashi said in a slight mocking on the word boyfriend, earning a slight blush from Sakura who walked away stomping angry on what he said.

"All I wanted was to spar with Kakashi but he had to bring that subject up!" Sakura said as she stomped her way to her apartment.

At her apartment, she opened her refrigerator and took out a bottled water. Taking a sit on her couch, she leans back and closing her eyes thinking how her world turned upside down, and inside out.

Flashback:

_Sakura was led by Shizune inside the Hokage's office. _

_"Hokage-sama here's Sakura-san..." Shizume said while standing beside a sitting Tsunade. Tsunade then stared at Sakura with worry and guilt embedded in her eyes. _

_What is it Shishou?" was Sakura's curious question to Tsunade's summoning her._

_Tsunade just sighed and stood up, leading Sakura to an interrogation cell. " That over there is Uchiha Itachi as you know." she said now with serious eyes, Sakura just nodded at the unconscious man on a bed at the end of the room. _

_He was laying in a white bed, with chakra sealed leather straps that would be impossible to escape from. He looked peaceful with a frown drawn on his paper pale skin of his face. Sakura turned to Tsunade with a silent question on what is going on._

_" I don't want to loose someone with such great power Sakura, so I used a mind altering jutsu, only a high ranked medic-nin could do. It's by pushing your chakra in a person's brain and creating a permanent genjutsu in his mind. It can be used to erase, create or alter memories..." Tsunade stopped and looked at Sakura _

_"Continue, Tsunade-sama" Sakura said seriousness imbedded in her voice._

_Tsunade nodded. "Changing a person's memory is like changing his whole life. And that's exactly what I did."_

" _He is now Uchiha Itachi, a special Jounin, the only living member of the proud and powerful Uchiha clan. His whole clad died from an ambush from an unknown group and he was the only one who survived the attack. And He is Sakura Haruno's over-protective boyfriend." Tsunade stated with authority._

_Tsunade looked at Sakura with overflowing guilt, but that was the only thing she could do to help Konoha and her apprentice. Sakura was always too busy serving Konoha to have a life like an ordinary woman like herself. So Tsunade gave her a lover. A lover to look after as a way to serve Konoha. And A lover to make her feel like a woman and not a tool to protect Konoha. _

_"And I'm guessing you want me to keep him intact?" a silent voice broke the nerve-wrecking silence making Tsunade sigh._

"_I am not sure if the jutsu would last since he is also an excellent genjutsu user . So there is a possibility that the jutsu would wear off and Itachi would get his rightful memories back in place. So I want you to be around him. Watching him. And if something is different inform me immediately." was what Tsunade said._

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama" Sakura said with a bow and stood straight to leave before she heard a voice._

"_I'm doing this for you too Sakura. You need someone. You've been alone most of the time. I want you to feel like a woman. I had Dan. At least feel it once in a lifetime. It would do you good." Tsunade said with a soft voice._

"_I understand" was what Sakura said before leaving._

End of Flash back:

Feeling a present in the room, she stood and smiled.

"Itachi-kun, how was your mission? I forgot to make dinner. So let's just eat out for tonight" Sakura said sweetly.

"Okay" Itachi said smiling.

AN: Itachi having his memories altered also changed his personality in general. So he's now more open with his emotions. This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except for Mai and Masako.

**Chapter Two: How It All Started**

Itachi was on a mission to steal a forbidden scroll that their leader wanted. He traveled through the tea country to the border of the sound country. In addition, along the way, he fought off a couple of rouge ninja's. They were all weak and were easily defeated but days without rest, food, and continuous attacks by rouge ninja's took a toll on the Akatsuki member, especially for using his Mangekyou Sharingan a couple of times on the battles with the rouge ninjas.

While walking along a dead prairie he was ambushed by eight ANBU's from Konoha. Itachi's eyes harden even more at the sight of the symbol of the leaf that was proudly embedded on each ninja's uniform.

"Uchiha Itachi, we were ordered by the 5th Hokage to capture you. You are too much of a threat now to ignore." A female ANBU with a kitsune mask stated while drawing out her sword and charged at Itachi.

"Mai-san! Be careful he became a squad leader at the age of 13. He is deadlier than before. You know his past. Don't act too rash." An ANBU with a bear mask warned and seemingly the squad leader.

"I have nothing dear to hold on in this life anymore. My last wish is to die with honor protecting my village." with that said, She wrapped her chakra around her sword and swung it at Itachi who dodged it with a bit of difficulty.

Due to lack of rest and nutrition, Itachi does not have enough chakra to even activate his Sharingan. Therefore, he is left with his ninjutsu.

As the ANBU swung her sword one more time, she manages to create a large gash on Itachi's abdomen. She smirked with triumph on what she did before swearing under her breath.

"_Make sure that Uchiha Itachi is in a well condition. This is an S-class mission. I want him alive and well. Unconscious but not severely injured." Tsunade said with superiority clinging on her every word._

"_Yes Hokage-sama" was their reply before disappearing in smoke to go forth on their mission._

"Mai! Have you forgotten the Hokage's orders as to not injure him severely!" exclaimed the same ANBU member that warned her earlier.

"Shit! I forgot but we got Masako-san with us. She's an excelling medic-nin," Said Mai with a bit of hesitation.

"Yes, there is no need to worry and if you are worrying about blood loss I could easily give him blood. Now we only have five more minutes before he looses a pint of blood. We need to--" An ANBU with a rabbit's mask was cut off by Itachi's clone stabbing her with a kunai on the back.

"Sh-shit!" She cursed looking back to find a teammate eliminate the clone. She stood and reached back to pull the kunai back and heal herself.

"Masako! Are you alright?" Mai asked with concern to the other ANBU.

"Yes I am. Let us now carry on our mission." Masako said with determination to finish the mission as soon as possible.

Itachi was paling even more because of blood loss and had fainted after throwing his last kunai, which was avoided with ease by Mai.

Itachi dropped to the ground and all of the squad members surrounded him.

"Masako-san!" the squad leader called for her aid in healing the Akatsuki member.

"Yes." was her relply while she cut her forearm for blood to give to Itachi. After the blood transfusion she closed the wound with her chakra, severely draining her of energy causing her to faint due to fatigue.

**A Week After**

Inside Konoha Hospital an injured ANBU lay. She looked up and saw only white. White walls, white bed, white curtains and not to mention the nauseating smell of ammonia used to keep the hospital as sterile as possible. Masako sighed. She had her black hair down, with her eyes downcast. A deadly mission gone wrong because one of her teammates let her emotions get the best of her. She gave out another sigh as she thought back at what happened on that day.

'It was all due to an emotional leakage.'

"We are all to blame." She said to no one in particular.

She faced the door "Is there a reason that you are not entering?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Well you must be the medic-nin in the mission to retrieve Itachi" Sakura stated looking at Masako in the eye.

"Yes I am and what do you want?" Masako said with calmness but irritation in her voice.

Sakura bowed deep. " I am Haruno Sakura. I am in charge of observing Itachi as his girlfriend. I just want to thank you for healing him." Sakura said with gratitude.

Masako looked at Sakura with a hint of pity. "Sakura-san, Uchiha Itachi someday would get his rightful memories back. Just be sure to not be attached to him." She said trying to give the girl something to think about.

"Thank you for your advise…" She said in an inquiring way.

"Hirogata Masako" Masako said

"Masako-san" She said smiled gratefully

"You are welcome" She smiled back.

"I gotta go now, I have to meet up with Tsunade to give her some diagnosis.

"It was nice meeting you Sakura-san and good luck on your mission. " Masako said bidding fairwell the to retreating Kunoichi.

"The pleasure was all mine, goodbye" was what Sakura said reaching for the door.

"Our mission was a success but it nearly turned into a disaster because one of our squad member's emotions got the best of her. Her hatred to the Uchiha clan. And nearly made us fail our mission. Don't let your emotions get on your way on a mission. It would only burden you as a shinobi." was her last advice before Sakura left without any words of reply.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I was suppose to update yesterday but it wouldnt let me upload it! I got pissed lol but it's up!

**Chapter Three: Itachi Days**

Sakura was bored, and knowing Itachi was still on a mission, she decided to think about her life so far.

"Itachi would return in the evening so I could probably, still have time for myself..." Sakura concluded.

So she started walking towards the Cherry Blossom Garden. She walked in the garden and noticed many children playing. So she decided on going to the most secluded area of the Garden. She took a sit on a random Sakura tree while thinking about Itachi... "This was where I first met up with Itachi, it was just like a very vivid dream..." Sakura said to no one in particular while closing her eyes, remembering their meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1:

It was spring; Cherry Blossoms fall gracefully down the streets of Konoha as children play their childish games under the watchful eyes of the adults. In a secluded area on Konoha stood two figures, one was a woman , and the other was a man. They stood looking an each other.

" Itachi, Welcome back" Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"Hn" was Itachi's reply.

"Umm… So Itachi, let's go eat lunch." Sakura said, staring at his eyes.

"Okay" He's voice was still cold, but surprisingly wasn't as frigid as she expected it would be.

They were walking down the streets of Konoha when Sakura started to feel a bit uneasy at the glares directed to her by the 'village women'. She got annoyed and glared back. Scarier and meaner making the 'village women' back a few steps.

"Jealous? Don't worry you'll see more than they ever wish they could" Itachi said with a little smirk at her evident blush.

"I was not! I was just getting annoyed by their glares. Why would I by jealous of them anyway" Sakura said defensively

"Hn. Whatever you say" Itachi said still smirking.

"Hey I give you a double A" Sakura said smiling and she took out a red lipstick and wrote AA on Itachi's forehead.

"AA?" Itachi stared at her amused at her childish antics.

"yeah, AA" Sakura said smiling

"Alluringly Attractive?" Itachi said confidently

"No, Arrogant Ass" Sakura said still having that smile plastered on her face

Itachi - 0, Sakura - 1

"Oh… I see" Itachi said sounding depressed.

"Ita-" Sakura was cut by Itachi stealing her lipstick and writing something on her forehead in return.

"FB" Itachi said smiling

"Fat Bitch?" Sakura looked at him ready to cry

"No" Itachi said looking at the sky

"Then what does it mean?" Sakura said worried and looked up at where he was looking.

"Forever Beautiful" Itachi said now staring at her

"Oh, well fine so the AA means Alluringly Attractive too" Sakura said smiling up at him and giggling a bit.

Itachi - 1, Sakura - 1

"Glad to know you guys are getting along well" Naruto said glaring at Itachi

"Hm? Oh yeah of course _Naruto _why wouldn't we?" Sakura said glaring at Naruto daring him to say something stupid. And Naruto being Naruto didn't notice the emphasis on his name and Sakura's deadly glare.

"Well coz he's a murderous criminal an-" Naruto was stopped by a punch from Sakura

"murderous criminal?" Itachi looked at the now unconscious Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto's just jealous that he's losing his best friend" Sakura said glaring at Naruto's figure.

"Yeah" Itachi said still staring at Naruto then shake his head in disapproval and giving out a very uncharacteristic chuckle, making Sakura face him with a shocked face.

"Hmm, Seems to make your day huh? Mr. Alluringly Attractive?" Sakura asked winking at Itachi who now has a light tint of pink painted on his pale face.

"Maybe, or maybe it was someone's manly strength" Itachi said smirked and chuckled at Sakura's blush.

"Yeah, well, my strength's the second thing I'm proud of" Sakura said looking at Itachi proudly.

"And your first is of course me" Itachi stated.

"Uh. No. It's my brain." Sakura said grinning up at Itachi

"So I'm third?" Itachi asked looking at Sakura with expecting eyes

"If you want?" Sakura said uneasily "But I don't really have a third"

"Well I want to be first since you are my first, my pride, my joy, and my love." Itachi said calmly

"Hey! You're making me sound like your daughter!" Sakura said annoyed, then blushed "Well fine you're my first too, Itachi"

"Thanks I'd like that" He said staring up watching as a dragonfly flew freely until a brown bird caught it between its beak and devour it without mercy. He closed his eyes. 'A life where mercy is non-existent, must be a hard place to live in' He thought to himself.

Sakura was also watching the scene acted out by nature and she gave out an involuntary shiver on a gentle creature's fate. A gentle creature whose purpose in life was to be eaten to make another survive. A creature without knowledge of anything but being able to fly freely until a greater creature steals its liberty to fly and life. 'Life could sometimes be cruel' She said looking now at Itachi. 'Stealing his liberty and devouring his real power to prevent other people's deaths'.

"We are no different" Sakura muttered

"Hn?" Itachi inquired

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing, just talking to myself" Sakura said nervously, and giving out a nervous awkward laugh.

"Ok, I knew you were crazy" Itachi said smirking when he saw Sakura turned red in anger.

"Hey! I'm not crazy! Just a real emotional person! Who has the tendency to talk to herself because of her emotional problems!" Sakura said defensively glaring at Itachi.

"Yeah, and in short, you're crazy" Itachi said smirking once again.

Itachi - 2, Sakura - 1

"Whatever! Let's eat lunch now! I'm starving" Sakura said trying to ignore the fact that she had lose a battle with Itachi.

Day 2:

Sakura woke up at the usual time, when she doesn't have any mission and did her daily morning rituals 'shower, brush teeth, dry hair, dress up, put a little bit of lip gloss, cook breakfast'.

After her little breakfast she decided to go for a walk. 'I'm bored' Sakura thought to herself 'Ugh! I'll go find Itachi' and with that she dashed looking for Itachi.

After an hour of searching, an Itachi Uchiha was not found. Sakura gave up and went back to her apartment.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura greeted while waving her hand.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto asked while running towards Sakura

"I'm going back to my apartment" Sakura replied with a bit of sadness

"Can I come?" Naruto asked..

"Sure" Sakura said

The walk to Sakura's apartment wasn't boring… for Naruto. ' Training, ramen, training, ramen, training, ramen, being hokage, ero-sennin, being hokage, ero-sennin, beating Sasuke…Damn! Is that all he can think of?!' Sakura screamed to herself.

Sakura was too young to loose her sanity… to prevent from being insane, all you need to do is bonk a Naruto Uzumaki on the head, be sure to use maximum strength to give you maximum effect.

"Ow!" Naruto cried out

"Can we please talk about something else!" Sakura said with a hint of frustration

"Okay, well, You see the Ichira-" Naruto was cut off

"Change the subject" Sakura ordered

"Uh… Ero-sennin told m-" Naruto was cut off…again

"Change it!" Sakura said still walking towards her apartment.

"One day, I'm gon-" Naruto was cut off…again

"Change!" Sakura's humungous forehead was now filled with thousands of veins.

"Hmm… Sakura, I promise to beat up Sasu-" Naruto was cut off yet again…

"CHANGE THE FREAKIN' SUBJECT!" Sakura's scream echoed throughout Konoha.

"Okay, So…how are things with Itachi going?" Naruto asked, for once, serious, cold, and emotionless.

" I'm kind of confused, I'm scared to fall in love again Naruto." Sakura said honestly, while opening the door to her apartment.

"What are you confused about? Tsunade-bachan already fixed his memories, meaning he won't ever leave you because he really loves you, and you could learn to love him, Sakura. Even if it doesn't feel right, someday it would. And you would love it." Naruto said wisely

' For once, the idiot made sense…' Sakura thought and began giving Naruto complements. Until…

"Sakura-chan? Did you know? The Ichiraku made a special ramen called 'Naruto Special', It's the best ramen ever!" Naruto said excitedly

" Naruto! You ruined the moment!" Sakura screamed hitting Naruto at the back of his head successfully rendering him unconscious.

She then sat on her couch and watch the now unconscious Naruto drool all over her carpet.

Sigh Sakura stood up, and carried Naruto by his waist and used the 'teleportation jutsu' to bring Naruto to his own apartment.

Day 3:

Sakura and Itachi were walking towards the Hokage tower because they were summoned by the Hokage.

" What is it you want to talk about, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Itachi, I have a mission for both of you… It's just simple, bring Nauki Minato back to her village safe and sound. It would take about two days to go to Tea Country and back to Konoha. I trust you two to come back safe" Tsunade stated.

"Hai" they said in unison, then they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Hours after packing-

"Hello, you must Minato-san, I'm Haruno, Sakura, and this is Uchiha Itachi" Sakura stated, smiling at the old woman in front of her.

"We're going to be your body guards, we will bring you back to your country safe and sound." Sakura continued.

" Thank you, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san" Nauki said.

"No problem! But please, just call me Sakura" Sakura said with a respectful smile.

"Hai, Sakura" Nauki as well smile. While Itachi walked behind the two as they chatted along the journey.

It was starting to get dark, and obviously the old lady was also starting to get tired, they decided to set up camp, and slept.

Day 4:

After eating breakfast, they started getting ready for another long walk towards the Tea country. Along the way they encountered some missing-nins, and lower class thieves, but nothing much happened then. After returning Nauki back to her country they sprinted home.

When they reached Konoha's Gates Sakura was panting heavily, while Itachi was sweating.

"Itachi-kun, let's report back to Hokage tomorrow, it's already midnight and she might be asleep and won't listen to the report anyway.

"Hn" Itachi replied.

"Thanks" Sakura continued walking towards her apartment, Itachi doing so too.

" Itachi-kun?" Sakura called out.

"Hn?" Itachi questioned.

"Good night" Sakura said, smiling.

"Hn" Itachi nodded

Sakura took a quick shower, put her night gown on and slept. Then bolted right back up.

" I just called him Itachi-KUN!" Sakura screamed her embarrassment.

"That's so embarrassing!" She said to herself holding her heated cheeks with her hands.

"Doesn't matter! I'm his girlfriend!" Sakura said loudly.

bang bang bang "Keep it down! I got a mission tomorrow!" Someone screamed on Sakura's walls, making her blush and kept her quite until she fell asleep.

Day 5:

Sakura woke up and did her morning rituals, then went to the Hokage tower to report to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm here to report for the mission yesterday." Sakura said.

"No need Sakura. Itachi already did earlier this morning" Tsunade informed her student.

"Oh, well… I should go then…" Sakura said, surprised Itachi already reported to the Hokage, and decided to go back to her apartment.

Upon returning to her own apartment she sensed another presence. She took out a kunai and aimed it at the person on the kitchen. The said person ducked and quickly pinned Sakura on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked kinda annoyed.

"That's supposed to be my line!" Sakura pouted.

"Hn, whatever" Itachi said, leaving Sakura leaning on the wall and continued cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Sakura asked

"Fried eggs" was Itachi's reply

"Fried eggs?!" Sakura asked incredulously

"Hn, Is there a problem?" Itachi asked

"You cook eggs." Sakura said laughing on the floor.

"I got hungry" Itachi said amusement swimming in his eyes.

"Oh okay" Sakura said straitening herself out

"Would you like some?" Itachi politely inquired

"Sure!" Sakura said cheerfully setting the plates on the table

After eating and washing the dishes, they were both sitting comfortably in Sakura's bed. Itachi's arms were snaked around Sakura's waist while her back was leaning on his chest. Itachi noticed Sakura crying.

"What is it Sakura?" Itachi asked worried on what he did.

"I love you Itachi, I really do! But I'm scared that your going to leave me!" Sakura cried while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Itachi just chuckled. Making Sakura sob thinking she was stupid enough to think he would love her.

"I would leave you, Sakura" Itachi said, seriously, making Sakura wrap her arms around him tighter, shaking her head.

" I would never come back" Itachi continued " I can't promise anything, because promises are meant to be broken and I won't ever forgive myself if I broke a promise to you Sakura, because I love you so much." Itachi hugged her, while Sakura continued to cry.

Itachi let go of her and kisses away her tears. Where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I started to love him, right after that night. It was like magic..or maybe lust, but I already said it. I love him and the past doesn't matter to me anymore, including Sasuke. I truly love Itachi-kun now... and that's all that matters!" Sakura said while looking up at the sky, while falling a sleep under that cherry blossom tree she was currently sitting in. Itachi was on top of the tree Sakura was currently sleeping on, hearing the conversation she had with herself.

' "This is where I first met up with Itachi"?

" I started to love him, right after that night"

we have been dating for a year now, what is she talking about?' Itachi thought to himself.

"I can never understand a woman" Itachi said while lifting Sakura and bringing her back to her apartment, before she catches a cold.

AN: That's all! Sorry for the 2 month wait. Well I don't know if it's 2 months lol. Thanks for reading and waiting!


End file.
